


Call Your Name (Say Yes)

by haoships



Series: Come Find Me [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, M/M, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haoships/pseuds/haoships
Summary: Wonwoo and Minghao found each other.They will try to find each other on the next life too.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: Come Find Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866052
Kudos: 18





	Call Your Name (Say Yes)

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry. Title is completely unrelated to the story.  
> Title taken from Say Yes from the Love and Letter album. It's been on loop for two days now. Please listen to it while reading this.

Jeon Wonwoo

Wonwoo was orphaned when he was just starting college. It was the darkest day of his life. He honestly didn't think he would be able to recover if not for the help and guidance of one of his mentors, Atty. Yoon Jeonghan. Wonwoo studied law during the day and worked evening shifts in a cafe to pay for school. Seeing Wonwoo struggle so much balancing school and work became unbearable at one point that his mentor offered to help pay for his tuition so he can focus on his studies. Wonwoo promised to work hard on his studies and if his mentor would accept him, he'd work at Yoon's firm to take on the probono cases to return the favor. Wonwoo graduated with the highest of honors and kept his promise. The young lawyer became so good at what he does that after 7 years working with Jeonghan, he was made the youngest senior partner at the firm. Wonwoo has everything on track now. He's living his life the way he wanted it. He has more than what he needs and he loves what he does. But as much as he likes being in the city and the rush, he seeks the tranquility sometimes too. A haven where he could just relax and appreciate how far he has come without other people breathing down his neck. In a haste, Wonwoo bought an old house on the countryside that needs some repairs. He thinks what better way to start his zen adventures than working on a project of his own. 

Wonwoo drives two hours to the countryside every weekend now. He leaves the city before the dawn breaks on Saturday mornings and drives back to the city before evening comes the next day and thinks this is one of the best decisions he's made ever. 

Xu Minghao

Minghao had it rough. His mother left when he could still barely walk. His dad did everything to provide for his son and was living okay until he had an accident which then took his life. Minghao was left with a small inheritance that was mainly used to pay for the rest of his high school expenses. Being the timid teenager that he was, he didn't wanna burden anyone so he worked part time jobs to get himself through college but that still didn't work out. He dropped out of school and worked full time as cashier at home depot and work odd jobs on his off days to get himself by. This is definitely not the life that he imagined. He felt robbed. He felt helpless but his dad did not raise a whimp. He bit his tongue, ground his teeth and faced all challenges head on. He has to make his dad proud and with this thought, he smiles. 

\--

Wonwoo met Minghao on one of his store runs for his construction supplies. For some reason, Wonwoo would always end up on Minghao's check out counter. Minghao found out that Wonwoo is only in town on weekends working on patching up the house he bought not too far from the store. It took Wonwoo three visits before Minghao asked if he could help out for a small fee whenever Wonwoo is in town. Wonwoo told Minghao he'd be expecting the younger tomorrow.

While working on the project, they got to know each other. They became really close as they found out how similar their lives are growing up. Well, except Wonwoo must have had all the luck on his side. Spending time together every weekend sparked something special between the two. "I expected this, somehow" was all Jeonghan said when Wonwoo told him he was falling for the younger. Jeonghan has never met Minghao but he's fond of the guy for some reason. Maybe it was the way Wonwoo would talk about him. How Wonwoo would always come to work on a Monday with the brightest smile on his face. 

They were working on the porch when Minghao caught Wonwoo staring. It wasn't the first time but something egged him to ask. "What's up? You're staring."

Wonwoo didn't waste time. He figured 2 months was long enough time denying his feelings for the other guy. "I like you. So much." 

Minghao was taken aback. To say that he was completely surprised would be a lie. He did notice the guy looking at him quite a few times (a lot). But it is not in Minghao's nature to assume things. He also thought what could a guy like Wonwoo (accomplished, stable, HOT) see in a guy like himself (unaccomplished, unstable, insecure)? Surely there are better guys in the city worthy of him.

Wonwoo must have seen the confused look on his face. Wonwoo took careful steps towards Minghao until he's standing so close to the younger he could see every little detail of Mingaho's face. His beautiful eyes, his cute button nose, every mole and freckle. God, he's so beautiful. Wonwoo lifted his hand to cup Minghao's cheek, brushing his thumb against his cheekbones. 

Minghao never thought about it before. Or maybe he has but he pushed the thought to the deepest pit of his brain because he didn't think anything like this could happen to him. It's too good to be true. 

Wonwoo lifted Minghao's chin up so their eyes could meet. The older couldn't help the fond smile that graced his lips. The younger has always had that effect on him. They looked at each other for a while, really studying each other's faces. Wonwoo swore his chest was about to burst when he felt Minghao's arms wrap around his neck. Not wasting any more time, he closed the distance and smiled to himself when he felt the softness of Minghao's lips against his. 

Minghao has never been this happy. At last, the stars are aligning themselves for him. He told Wonwoo about his insecurities and the older would reassure him every time that he is more than what he gives himself credit for. That he is strong and beautiful and more than Wonwoo could ever ask for. 

Everything was fine and sunshine until one weekend Wonwoo couldn't make it telling Minghao something came up at work and he couldn't just leave. Minghao understood and worked on their little project by himself. 

Minghao still understood when Wonwoo still couldn't show up the weekend after. And the one after that. And weekends after. Minghao spent his weekends fixing the house up by himself, convincing himself that he is content just talking to the older on the phone.

One day, the phone calls stopped. Minghao didn't know what to do with himself. He's hurting and missing Wonwoo so much. Seven months after their first meeting, the house is good as new. Eight months after the two started on the construction, Minghao gets a visit from a man in a suit. The man introduced himself as Yoon Jeonghan, Wonwoo's mentor and boss. Jeonghan didn't say much. He just came over to hand him a letter, anyway. Minghao didn't miss the warm look in the man's eyes as he handed him a letter and a business card asking Minghao to call if he needs anything. Anything at all. 

Minghao opened the letter as soon as the man left. Tears started falling from his eyes. It took him several times, reading and re-reading the letter until every word sinks in.

Wonwoo was sick. Was. "I am sorry my love..by the time this gets to you, I am no longer around. I wanted to see you so bad. I wanted to go to you and hold you in my arms and never let you go. You brought me so much happiness and I will forever treasure the time I have spent with you..no matter how short lived it was. I wanted to do all that but i cant be selfish. Not when I know that you feel the same for me. That you love me just as much. Not knowing that I will have to go and leave you heartbroken. I am so sorry, my love. I am so sorry i can't be with you in the house that we built together. If there is a next life, please come looking for me. I will not stop looking for you too. I love you, my Minghao."

A month after, Jeonghan came back with several folders on hand. Jeon Wonwoo has left everything he owned to Minghao. Jeonghan also handed him another letter which Minghao read in front of the man. 

"Minghao, I miss you, my love. I hope you're doing okay. I miss you so much..so so so much.. I wish I was there making you laugh instead of making you cry. Stop crying for me, okay? I only want you to be smiling that sweet smile of yours that makes you even more beautiful than you already are. How I wish I could see your face right now. The pictures on my phone is not doing you any justice. I miss you so much." Minghao paused to wipe the tears now falling from his eyes. He's smiling, but that doesn't hide the ache he feels in his heart as he reads on.

"I asked Jeonghan hyung to look for you once I'm gone. I know you're a strong person, Hao. That is what made me fall in love with you afterall. And I know you can take care of yourself as you have been doing for a long time. But that doesn't stop me from worrying about you. From wanting to take care of you. I really wish I was there taking care of you. Looking after you. Now, I know this is not what you want, but it would make me really happy if you accept these gifts I have left for you. I want you to live, Hao. Live the life you have been so cruelly deprived of. Live your life for me. I will see you in the life after this. Please, come find me. I will not stop looking for you too. I love you so much, my Minghao. "

Jeonghan cleared his throat as soon as Minghao folded the paper. He reached into the pocket of his suit and handed Minghao a small velvet box. Minghao, with more tears in his eyes looked at the box carefully. 

"Wonwoo wanted you to have this, with everything else he left for you. It was his.."Jeonghan trailed off, sucked in a breath before he continued "dying wish. He loved you so much. He wouldn't stop talking about you." his voice now starting to really shake. "Thank you for making him happy til his last day. I am so sorry he was taken away from us so soon. You would have lived a beautiful life together." Jeonghan now also have tears in his eyes. 

Minghao carefully opened the box to see a platinum band. Engraved in the band are the words I LOVE YOU. TIL OUR NEXT LIFE.

**Author's Note:**

> I took my time re-writing some parts of this. This was first posted on twitter. Sorry for any errors or inconsistencies. Sorry if it sucks. Just yell at me @haoships on twitter.
> 
> I love Wonwoo! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
